Valió la pena
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Arthur sonríe sin ser visto al tiempo que piensa: "Valió la pena lo del autobús, realmente valió la pena." UkUs. (Nyo! USA) Para: Inannah-sempai


**Valió la pena.**

¿Me extrañaron? xD

Sé que no pero quiero pensar que es así :3

Traje un pequeño one-shot, un UkUs.

Es feo saber que no tendré reviews por el orden pero es que las señales del Dios del Yaoi me indicaban un UkUs.

Entiéndase: Una bandera británica arriba de una estadounidense pegada en una ruta.

Y pensé: Oh mi Dios.

No me creo capaz de hacerlo.

Pero aquí está, un UkUs con Nyo! USA.

**Disclaimer:** Hay un malvado sujeto que se llama Himaruya, ese tipo no pone UsUk en Hetalia D:

**Dedicado a:** Inannah

Sempai, sé que desde hace meses te debo un UsUk pero... ¡Estoy trabada con la trama! Q.Q

Esto es una disculpa por mi demora, y ojalá te guste.

**Categoría:** Humor, Romance.

**Pareja:** UkXNyo! USA

[ArthurXEmily]

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, esto es extraño.

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

El tráfico típico de la ciudad era extenuante, así mismo el calor enclaustrado en el transporte público era sofocante, sin olvidarnos de la hora que de sólo verla producía nervios.

La maldita hora.

Su asiento resultaba incómodo en situaciones así, gruñó.

**-Tsk...-**mordió sus labios sin delicadeza alguna, estaba conteniéndose. Quizás demasiado.

Las manos sobre la mochila se removían inquietas, le faltaban 10 cuadras para llegar.

La mirada verde se posó por undécima vez en el celular mirando la hora, segundos eternos. Minutos crueles.

**-Maldición...-**música indeseable a un volumen que rompe oídos normales, gente hablando de temas insípidos a su gusto.

Miradas depravadas en las que es un objetivo más, asco.

El ajetreó martiriando su cabeza, pensamientos aleatorios acerca de pendientes en otros lugares.

Y aún así.

Un suspiro anhelante escapa de sus labios, otra vez observa el celular, pero esta ocasión los mensajes recibidos.

Y como si fuese atraído por un imán de fuerza descomunal, lo abre, para leerlo una vez más.

De: Emily

I miss you Artie.

¿Ya vienes? ¡Quiero verte!

Te espero en la entrada. ¿Ok? :3

I love you!

Hora: 1: 10 pm.

Recibido: 8-4-13

Palabras cortas y precisas que incendiaban sus mejillas al leerlas.

Ese cálido sentimiento instalado en su pecho.

Sonrió de medio lado por dos segundos, mientras que la chica con quién compartía asiento se sonrojaba al verle.

Pronto volvió a su semblante habitual, indiferente y malhumorado de siempre.

Ese gesto sólo lo vería Emily, no cualquier individuo X.

El autobús sigue su trayecto con la lentitud de una tortuga coja.

Arthur tiene ganas de salir corriendo de allí, no sin antes golpear al chofer por ir platicando en vez de manejar a una buena velocidad.

Sin embargo, momentos después incrementa la velocidad repentinamente.

¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora va como un psicópata!

El chofer hace competencia con otro autobús, es de: haber quién llega primero y no importa a cuántos atropelles.

¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda le ocurría a las personas en...-?

¡OMG!

Estuvo a casi nada de caerse sobre la chica que lo acompañaba, que susto.

Lo último que necesitaba era contacto innecesario.

Tres minutos más tarde arriba a su parada.

Baja del transporte gruñendo por lo bajo y profiriendo mil groserías en cada idioma que sabe.

Cruza la calle a pasos cautelosos cuidando que ningún coche se le atraviese y lo golpee.

Ya tuvo una experiencia así, no quiere repetirla.

El maldito automóvil le pego en su rodilla.

Estando en la acera fija su mirada en los alrededores buscando a su compañera, hasta que le tapan los ojos un par de manos traviesas acompañadas de unas risillas burlonas e infantiles.

**-¿Quién soy?-**canturrea aquella voz conocida para él. Arthur rueda los orbes.

**-Emily, pero la que tapa mis ojos es Sakura...-**murmuró tranquilo.

**-¿Cómo adivinaste?-**se queja la americana decepcionada.

Arthur ladeó una sonrisa.

_"Porque tú me abrazas y eres inconfundible."_

**-Por la altura.-**explicó con sencillez.

**-Te lo dije...-**habló Sakura sonriente.

**-Mon amour Arthur jamás se equivoca-**esta vez Francine se abrazó del inglés que asintió a lo dicho sin luchar para sacársela de encima como es costumbre.

Al contrario la deja un poco más porque le gusta ver a Emily haciendo berrinches por eso.

Al cabo de un rato platican los cinco amigos, riendo felices por el encuentro.

Porque hace cuatro meses que Arthur Kirkland fue dado de baja en el colegio. Fue una gran pérdida ya que era su último año en la escuela.

En sus años de estudio se había hecho amigo de

Sakura Honda, Chung Yang Wang, Emily Jones y Francine Bonnefoy, sus únicas amigas.

Claro, al juntarse con tanta chica lo clasificaban de gay, pero lo mismo le daba.

Todas se retiran a casa, excepto Emily.

Ella se queda, con una sonrisa, Arthur corresponde el gesto.

Y no entra a la escuela, perderá las clases por estar con ella.

La estadounidense no se lo pidió, fue su corazón el que lo hizo.

Y no le importa, si puede estar con ella, no importa.

**-¿Qué vamos hacer?-**pregunta el inglés mientras caminan.

**-Dime tú...-**aquel tono pícaro lo hace sonrojar, frunce el ceño molesto.

**-Shut up Jones...-**desvía la mirada a otra parte ante las carcajadas de Emily.

**-Obviamente te pregunte porque no sé, tonta...-**gruñe apenado olvidando su caballerismo.

**-Hahahaha~ Calma Dudé, no te enojes...-**lo abraza y continúan caminando.

Arthur sonríe sin ser visto al tiempo que piensa:

_"Valió la pena lo del autobús, realmente valió la pena."_

.

.

.

**Fin **

Espero realmente que les haya gustado, soy más partidaria del UsUk en realidad pero...También me agrada el UkUs así, y el yaoi xD

Aparte, tengo entendido que mi Sempai prefiere el UkxNyo! USA cuando es hétero.

Y todo lo escrito es...verídico, nada es ficción, sólo que no les diré de donde lo saqué ni en quién me base.

Sólo a ti Sempai :3

Y como siempre: ¿Me regalan un review?

¡Son gratis y muy buenos para el alma!

Bye bye!


End file.
